It is no surprise that the chemical and petrochemical industry and its various production facilities are dirty. The facilities, vessels, mixers, equipment, structures, and machinery utilized in these industries become covered with dirt, grease, grime, and various other types of waste during use. Thus, an enormous amount of time and money is spent cleaning the various types of waste and dirt generated in such an environment, such as refineries, offshore drilling platforms, dive support vessels, construction vessels, chemical production facilities and the like.
Due to the extent and severity of waste, dirt, grime, grease, and the like that accumulates in and around the facilities of the chemical and petrochemical industry, such as offshore platforms, oil refineries, chemical production facilities, storage tanks and holding vessels, substantial quantities of industrial cleaners and degreasers are continuously needed and purchased to clean the various components that make up these industrial facilities. Currently, the refineries and chemical production facilities acquire industrial cleaners and degreasers by purchasing the industrial cleaners and degreasers in a ready-to-use state wherein the cleaners and degreasers are in a non-hyper-concentrated state. In the non-hyper-concentrated state, these cleaners and degreasers have already been diluted with water. In such a diluted state, these types of cleaners and degreasers are ordered and transported to the various facilities in oversized bulk tanks, totes, or multiple drums. While purchasing the cleaners and degreasers in the oversized containers is a way to keep the industrial cleaners and degreasers on site, the mere size of the oversized drums, totes, or multiple drums is a problem. With the large oversized drums, totes, and tanks there is always a potential for a substantial chemical spill. In addition, the bulk tanks, oversized drums and totes also occupy a lot of space. Further, the disposal of the oversized bulk tanks, totes, and drums, once they are empty, is another disadvantage that the facilities have to deal with in obtaining industrial cleaners and degreasers in oversized drums, totes, or tanks.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system that can dispense the needed industrial cleaners and degreasers without the cleaners and degreasers having to exist in the oversized bulk tanks, totes, or multiple drums while still delivering the same amount of cleaner and/or degreaser. Purchasing more cleaners and degreasers in smaller holding tanks is not the answer as the user is simply left with even more holding tanks, drums, or totes to dispose.